This invention relates to a new nanoparticle and a nanoparticle composite, and more particularly to the nanoparticle which can improve the dispersibility and surface orientation of guest molecule, and the nanoparticle composite in which the guest molecule is included in the nanoparticle.
In conventional techniques, a compound having a long chain alkyl group such as an acrylic ester oligomer or the like is slightly soluble in a solvent because molecules are entangled with each other. Against this, it has been found to reduce such cohesion and to increase the solubility by using the fact that the surface energy of fluorine is low. However, this is insufficient in orientation to the surface of solvent and resin (See, for example, Non-patent literatures 1 to 3).    [Non-patent literature 1] H. Sawada, R. Kasai et al., polym. Adv. Tech., 16, 655 (2005);    [Non-patent literature 2] H. Sawada, J. Iidzuka et al., J. Colloid Interface Sci., 263, 1 (2003); and    [Non-patent literature 3] Science Council of Japan, 11th Interface Symposium “Construction of Nano-level Structure-controlled Fluorine-based Molecule Aggregate and Coating Surface Improvement”, Hirosaki University, Hideo Sawada (2004).